SAINT SEIYA FANFIC
by hanayo.koysumi
Summary: SE TRATA DE QUE SEIYA DESPIERTA...


PROLOGO

En la guerra santa contra el Dios Hades, Seiya queda en coma por ser atravesado por la espada de Hades, despues de ese suceso el Dios Zeus llega para decirle a saori kido/ atenea que Seiya/ caballero de Pegaso por su gran valentía y devoción a la diosa de la tierra vivirá.

Vuelven a la tierra y llevan a Seiya al hospital.

Índice

Seiya despierta de la coma

La verdadera identidad de Seiya

El mal se apodera de Seiya

Seiya vuelve en si

Los enviados por Zeus

Los recuerdos de Seiya

Atenea es secuestrada

Seiya recuerda todo

Seiya logra salvar a atenea

Esmeralda ayuda a Seiya

Seiya y los demás siguen avanzando

El amor de esmeralda

Esmeralda se une a Seiya y los demás

Esmeralda muere

Seiya es herido de gravedad

Seiya es atacado

Seiya obtiene el 9 sentido

Seiya vence a lord zagato

The end

Seiya despierta de la coma

En el hospital donde se encuentra Seiya:

Kiki: seika no debes llorar, el vivirá.

Seika: lo se Kiki pero me preocupa demasiado Seiya.

Kiki (mira a Seiya y nota que está abriendo los ojos): seika… Seiya está!...

Seika (seika se pone muy contenta y empieza a llorar): si Kiki lo sé, ve a avisarle a los demás.

Kiki se teletransporta al santuario donde se encuentra saori, shun, hyoga, ikki y shiryu.

Kiki: chicos… ¡Seiya está despertando!

Saori: vamos a ver a Seiya

Shun: si, señorita saori

Ikki: si

Hyoga: está bien

Shiryu: vamos

Fueron corriendo a ver a seiya

Seiya: chicos, hola

Shun, hyoga, shiryu, ikki y saori se ponen muy felices

Saori: como te encuentras seiya

Seiya: bien saori, pero no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí.

Saori (se sonroja): está bien.

La verdadera identidad de seiya

Despues de despertar de la coma provocada por el Dios Hades, seiya se va a su casa y tiene un sueño con el cual se entera de que alguien va a tratar de controlar la tierra.

Seiya (despierta alterado): porque sigo teniendo ese mismo sueño una y otra vez… pero que es ese cosmos tan poderoso.

De repente aparece una chica misteriosa enfrente de seiya.

Seiya: ¿Quién eres tú?

Chica misteriosa: eso no importa seiya…

Seiya: ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Chica misteriosa: te tengo que hablar sobre algo seiya, tú tienes el poder de un dios mitológico; te contare tu pasado… hace mucho tiempo en el olimpo nacieron 2 bebes varones uno se llamaba amante, le pusieron haci porque él tenía el suficiente poder para lograr que dos personas que se odiaban a muerte se amaran para la eternidad, pero amante tenía un hermano gemelo mayor, el hermano mayor de amante se llamaba seiya pero a seiya lo tuvieron que mandar con los humanos sin que el descubriera que era un Dios porque tenía un poder que podía ser usado para el bien o para el mal, el Dios seiya era hasta más poderoso que su padre el mismo Zeus.

Seiya (sorprendido): eso quiere decir que soy un Dios al igual que saori

Chica misteriosa: si, seiya eres un Dios.

El mal se apodera de seiya

Seiya al descubrir que él era un Dios decidió ir a donde se encuentra el nuevo enemigo, el descubrió que el enemigo se encontraba en el edificio de más de 100 pisos al frente de la fundación kido.

Seiya (piensa): será mejor que no involucre a los demás.

Shun (escondido viendo a seiya, piensa): porque está actuando tan extraño seiya desde que despertó de la coma… será mejor que lo siga sin que se dé cuenta.

Shun sigue a seiya hasta el edifico de más de 100 pisos, afuera del aparece un hombre misterioso.

Seiya: ¿tú eres el que está amenazando a la tierra?

Hombre misterioso: si, yo soy el que está amenazando a la tierra… yo me llamo lord zagato pero me puedes llamar amo

Seiya: ¿Por qué te tendría que llamar amo?

Lord zagato tira su golpe a seiya, seiya no logra soportar el golpe y se desmaya… luego lord zagato le ordena a uno de sus secuases que se lleve a seiya a la habitación secreta y que le diga a esmeralda que cuide de seiya hasta que despierte… al terminar de decirle eso al secuas aparece shun.

Shun: lord zagato no permitiré que te lleves a seiya.

Lord zagato: ¡no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí, ni siquiera seiya ha logrado hacer algo contra mí!

Shun: es que seiya todavía está débil por haber estado en coma.

Lord zagato (lanza su ataque y le rompe la cadena a shun): ya ríndete shun

Shun: jamás me rendiré

Lord zagato (le lanza de nuevo su ataque a shun y lo derrota): secuas lleva a shun al calabozo y encadénalo.

Seiya vuelve en si

Seiya despierta en una habitación sin poder recordar nada solo con una gran confusión en la mente con la que piensa que los enemigos son sus amos.

Esmeralda: seiya, ya has despertado

Seiya: ama

Lord zagato: seiya ya has despertado…

Seiya: amo tiene alguna misión para mí

Lord zagato: si, seiya tengo una misión para ti… debes ir a la fundación kido que está al frente y actuar como si nada.

Seiya: está bien amo

En ese instante saori les dice a shiryu, hyoga e ikki que fue a ver como estaba seiya pero no lo encontró lo único que encontró fue una nota de shun diciendo que él siguió a seiya porque estaba actuando muy extraño en el mismo instante que saori dice eso aparece seiya.

Saori: ¡seiya donde estabas!

Seiya: por ahí pero ¿quién eres tú?

Saori y los demás se sorprenden, tratan de hacerlo recordar pero no lo logran.

Saori: seiya quédate aquí

Seiya: está bien

Saori y los demás van a hablar, en donde se encontraba seiya aparece Kiki pasan 15 minutos, saori y los demás vuelven a donde esta seiya.

Seiya:*risa*

Kiki:*risa*

Saori: Kiki que pasa

Kiki: presentí que algo pasaba con seiya y vine a ayudar… he descubierto que seiya está bloqueando su memoria porque paso por algo muy traumático para el… he logrado que recuerde quienes somos pero eso es todo lo que he logrado

Saori: gracias Kiki

Kiki: no ahí porque saori

Despues de esa conversación van a ver a seiya pero él no estaba.

Seiya estaba con miho en la playa cuando de repente a seiya le empieza a doler la cabeza y recuerda todo.

Seiya va corriendo a donde estaban sus amigos.

Saori: seiya donde estabas

Seiya: estaba con miho…pero he recordado todo

Saori: que bueno seiya nos cuentas que paso

Seiya: claro saori…cuando desperté de la coma había soñado que iba a venir un nuevo enemigo ese sueño lo tuve una y otra vez, la última vez que tuve ese sueño vino una chica misteriosa y me dijo que yo soy el Dios más poderoso…que soy hasta más poderoso que el mismo Zeus.

Saori: *sorprendida*… seiya pero ¿quién es el nuevo enemigo y donde esta shun?

Seiya: el nuevo enemigo se llama lord zagato él fue quien me bloqueo la memoria y shun creo haber escuchado a lord zagato decirle a uno de sus secuaces que llevase a shun a su calabozo.

Saori: entonces hay que ir a ayudarle

Mientras tanto en el calabozo de lord zagato shun estaba encadenado a la pared cuando aparece esmeralda.

Esmeralda: shun estas bien

Shun: ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Esmeralda: tú eres uno de los amigos de mi señor

Shun: ¿quién de lord zagato?

Esmeralda: no, de mi señor seiya

Shun: ¿seiya? Es tu señor

Esmeralda: si pero eso no importa ahora mi padre lord zagato quiere utilizar a seiya para poder vencer a saori y que yo sea la nueva athenea debes evitar que seiya caiga en las manos del mal

Shun: está bien, a pesar de que no sé porque lord zagato quiere utilizar a seiya pero lo hare.

Esmeralda (le quita las cadenas a shun): bueno ahora debes irte

Shun: está bien

Shun logró escapar del calabozo con la ayuda de esmeralda y fue a la fundación.

Los enviados por Zeus

Shun apareció de repente al frente de la mansión kido

Saori: mirad es shun

Seiya: cierto

Shiryu: verdad es el

Hyoga: que bien que allá regresado

Ikki: hermano has vuelto, me alegro que estés bien… pero ¿dónde estabas?

Shun se desmaya y lo llevan al hospital de la fundación kido… despues de un tiempo shun despierta.

Saori: shun estas bien.

Ikki: cierto, hermano será mejor que no te fuerces demasiado te has desmayado apenas has llegado a la fundación.

Shun: no importa eso ahora apuesto que seiya ya les ha dicho lo que paso con lord zagato ¿cierto?... bueno yo les vengo a decir que el no solo planea dominar la tierra… pero antes de decírselos por favor seiya podrías salir un momento.

Seiya: si shun

Shun (espera a que salga seiya y cuando sale dice): bueno lo que les decía era que Lord Zagato no solo planea dominar la tierra sino que también planea ocupar a seiya para derrotarnos.

Saori: no me lo puedo creer shun, estás seguro de lo que dices.

Shun: si saori estoy seguro, el mismo lord zagato y su hija me lo han dicho; pero sobre su hija no hay mucho de qué preocuparse ya que ella está del lado del Dios Seiya.

Saori: shun pero entonces seiya no podrá participar de esta pelea

Shun: no, saori él tiene que participar en esta pelea porque es el único que puede detener a lord zagato pero vamos a tener mucho cuidado porque como estemos desprevenidos podría controlar a seiya.

Saori: si, pero como se ve lord zagato.

Shun le explica a saori y a los demás como se ve y despues les explica como se ve la hija de lord zagato para que no la vallan a atacar.

Saori: bueno shun tienes que descansar para poder empezar la pelea.

Mientras tanto con seiya, lord zagato se estaba comunicando telepáticamente con seiya y le dice

Lord zagato: seiya recuerda actuar como si nada para no hacerlos sospechar que estas de nuestro lado.

Seiya: si lord zagato, cuente con ello.

Entonces saori y los demás salen de la habitación de shun y ven que seiya estaba actuando extraño y le piden a Kiki que les diga si seiya está bien entonces Kiki va a donde seiya.

Kiki: seiya puedo revisar tu mente para ver que estés bien.

Seiya: está bien (con una sonrisa dudosa)

Kiki termina de revisar la mente de seiya.

Kiki: listo seiya estas bien

Seiya: ya

Kiki se va hacia donde esta saori

Saori: que descubriste Kiki.

Kiki: seiya está siendo controlado por lord zagato.

Saori: *sorprendida* no puedo creer que seiya siendo un Dios no pueda zafarse del control mental de Lord zagato.

Kiki: bueno lo otro que pude descubrir es que en sus recuerdos no solo se encuentran los vividos por el sino que también se encuentran los vividos por sus ancestros.

Saori: vamos con los demás y shun para contarles.

Llegan a la habitación de shun con los demás.

Kiki: chicos ya se el porqué de que en la antigua era mitológica llevaran a seiya con los humanos y evitaran que el descubriese que es un Dios… es que el sí termina siendo controlado por el mal su poder que da fuera de control y no puede zafarse del control mental que le proporcionan los malos pero si ve que todos a pesar de que sepan que puede destruirlos están con él, el poder a pesar de ser muy grande se vuelve posible de controlar… y en este momento seiya está siendo controlado por lord zagato pero no le vallan a decir que lo sabemos.

Saori: está bien

Shun: si

Ikki: ya

Hyoga: bueno

Shiryu: está bien pero que pasaría si descubre de cualquier forma que lo sabemos.

Kiki: lo único que podríamos hacer sería dejarlo ok (nokaut) para que no nos cause problemas hasta encontrar a esmeralda que es la descendiente del Dios amante el hermano de seiya… que además de tener el poder de hacer amar también tiene el poder de recordar todo y recobrar las experiencias

Saori: voy a avisarle a seiya que apenas shun este bien vamos a ir a derrotar a lord zagato.

Kiki y los demás asienten sonrientes a saori.

Seiya: que sucede saori.

Saori: nada seiya solo quería decirte que apenas shun se mejore vamos a ir a derrotar a lord zagato.

Seiya: está bien saori, pero será mejor que nosotros también descansemos para tener suficientes energías

Seiya se aleja de saori para irse a su casa y a la vez Lord zagato vuelve a contactar a seiya.

Lord zagato: ¿que planean los enemigos seiya?

Seiya: van a esperar que Andrómeda se recupere para irlo a atacar.

Lord zagato: que tontos son al creer que me podrán vencer. (pensando agrega: pero si el dios seiya lograra zafarse de mi control mental estaría en serios problemas… pero como se escapó Andrómeda si estaba encadenado en mi calabozo… seguro fue esmeralda)

Seiya: ¿qué le sucede lord zagato?

Lord zagato: nada es solo que estaba pensando y será mejor que dejemos de hablar porque voy a ir a hablar con mi hija.

Seiya: está bien mi señor

Seiya llega a su casa y corta la comunicación con lord zagato.


End file.
